A new Path Found
by Siryn Tigress
Summary: Secielia, a tauren shaman, has one hell of an adventure. you'll have to read to find out what happens.
1. The capture

A New Path is Found

By: Starwolf Magic and Friends

Disclaimer: Secielia, Kazijin, Trendle, Scatscratch, and Mongalo belong to me. Kerzal belongs to his player... as do any other characters that will eventually show up in this story. also i do not own World of warcraft or Blizzard :P no mater how much i wish to. Enjoy and have a n ice day!

Note1: I do not have time to pay attention to flames so good comments only thanks. also... for the people out there that hate change in a story line that is already set in stone... THATS WHY IT'S CALLED FAN FICTION! calms down have a nice day!

Deep within Thousand Needles lies an unknown cave. Within this cave there are many candles. The light flickers off the walls as a gental breeze traveled through the cave. Deep within that very cave was a young Female Tauren Shaman. She came to this cave often to sort out her thoughts or to practice her new abilities. This visit however was different. She came to pray.

"Father... I pray to you. Give me strenght to face this new path. Give me strength to find out the truth. Give me the strength to concor this curse... the one that destroied the clan. It has finaly caught up to me. Please.. give me the strength to find a cure..."

Her staff leaned againsed the wall on her left and suddenly fell over. A harsh wind blew through the cave blowing out all of the candles plunging the cave into darkness. She reached for her staff quickly and stood up. Wirling around she came face to face with glowing eyes. The eyes were level with hers... so there was no way it could be one of the Undead...

"Who are you? What do you want here? this is MY Teratory!" she snapped at the eyes. The eyes narrowed at her. A language unknowned to her was spoken. The voice however was male. She cast Rockbiter on her staff... no light. Then it hit her! She cast Lightning shield and saw her unexpected guest. a Night Elf... and he wasn't alone... there was a Human Female, an Dwarf Male and a Gnome Male. All four of them jumped her. she fought them off the best she could. her last thoughts as she was knocked out was of her father and the Troll she had fallen in love with. HELP! If only she told him about the cave... then maybe he would go look for her once he realized that she was gone...

When she came to she was in a cell of some sort. She looked around at her suroundings but to no avail... she didn't know where she was. She just wanted to cry, but held back the urge. Searching the cell and herself curiously she found that all her bags were gone... meaning no totems... and her weapon was gone... no killing her way out... she cursed in her native tounge.

" 'ey, mon. what you be in for?" asked a Troll in the cell next to her's. She looked at him.

"Praying." was her reply.

"Praying? dey got you for praying? Where did dey find you?" he was curious now.

"I was in a cave in Thousand Needles, and was jumped by an elf, a dwarf, a gnome and a human.." she spat evrery one of the races like a curse. It was clear to the troll she wasn't happy about what happened to her.

"What be you're name, mon?" he asked curiously.

"Secielia. what about you?" she didn't want anyone else to know her last name. It was bad enough that one person knew... and she still didn't know what he thought of that.

"Kazijin, da troll priest." he bowed to her and smiled, "Just outa curiosity... you be single by any chance? Cause your very beautiful." She sighed and looked at him.

"I am sorry but my heart is taken. and I will not ever leave him... even when i'm away from him." her reply came from the heart.

"What be his name?" Kazijin asked.par par "Kerzal. He is a Shaman like i am. ... However, he is more usefull to people even without his totems... I on the other hand need them..."

"He be a lucky man to have such devotion. I doubt that you are useless. If you be able to heal with out your totems den you be fine with us."

"Us?"

"Aye. Us." he pointed to the other cells. In them there was an Orc, and 2 more trolls. "Da Orc is called Mongalo. Da troll on his left is called Trendle, and da one on da right is Scatscratch. Mongalo is a hunter, Trendle and Scatscratch are both Rogues. We all been jumped when we let our guard down. Our weapons taken and we be dumped in here. Dis be a labor camp. And de alliance idiots can't tell male tauren from a female and so here you be. ... Uh.. no offence, mon."

"None taken. it happens alot... Too much for my taste though." she sighed again. "So what is it that you do here?"

"We mine. even if we be knowing nothing about it... we still mine... not one here can mine. Can you?"

"No. I'm an alchemest myself. ...Kerzal can mine... but i would not wish this on him..." she looked at the floor. She studied it carefully and then looked to the wall to find a window. Outside she could see the moon. At that point she dropped to her knees while looking at the moon and started to cry silently. Kazijin just watched quietly knowing that there was no way to comfort her. She soon cried herself to sleep.

Morning came too soon for Secielia. Her wake up call was a whip to the back. A minning pick was shuved into her hands and she was hearded out to join Kazijin and the others. Once in the mines she saw that there was alot more than just the 4 she saw. They were split into groups of 5. Another thing she saw was that they were all men! She was the only girl... that was't good. Already she was getting looks from the men like she was a pice of meat. Looking at Kazijin curiously, she asked "What is it we are minning for?"

"Anyting you find. Copper, tin, gold, rare gems, anyting. all you have to do is mine and stay silent dat be da key to survivle here." he replyed to her and started minning. she nodded and started to mine as well. She knew nothing of minning! For the first hour the Night elf that watched her laughed as all her hits were off ballence. This frustrated her and for the next two hours was finding all kinds of things... she even minned up a long since burried flower that she poketed without notice of the guards. The more she minned the more the guards grew happy with her work. Soon a bell sounded and everyone stopped.

"Whats the bell for?"

"It be time for lunch. and den a tiny bit o free time, den back to work. it be best if you stay close to me... de others seem to have noticed you. you be safe in our group." at that point the two rogues and the hunter nodded to reasure her of her safty with them.

Once out of the mine and into the fresh air, Secielia smelled the formilure scent of flowers... useable flowers! curiously she asked "Are we allowed to pick the flowers?"

"Aye. we are... but what will you do with them?" Trendle asked.

"Keep my alchemy up so it doesn't get rusty."

"Don't you be needin viles for dat?" Kazijin wondered. She nodded yes.

"I'll just have to make due with what i find." from that point on she became deturmind to make new potions.

As they sat down for lunch a Tauren came over to them. Kazijin spoke before he could get a word in. "She be taken, mon. You leave her be." The tauren growled and walked away. They started to eat quickly. Between mouth fulls of food she was informed that only one group at a time can be in the free time area. they were the first ones done and headed to the "backyard" of the place. Once in there the doors were shut behind them and Secielia turned into a ghost wolf and ran around happily. The guys smiled.

"She shouldn't be in here wit us... she should be out of dis place wit her family and friends." Mongalo stated. They all saw a sudden change as he mention family. She seemed almost upset about it, but quickly went from flower to flower gathering herbs for new potions. And as luck would have it she found several viles of different kinds. She poketed them all quickly as they started to head back inside. Shifting back to her tauren form as she walked, she was suprised that the guards didn't check her for anything.

After another five hours of minning, they were hearded back into thier cells. Once the guards left them she brought out all the flowrs and viles she found. She made potion after potion that night with her four new companions watching her silently. Once she was done she passed them out to everyone and told them what they did. They all hid them and told her to do the same. She did so and then turned to the window and watched the sky as the moon came out to join the stars. Her companions all went to sleep but awoke again as Secielia started to sing quietly. They then fell asleep to the sound of her voice. Her mind was on Kerzal and what he was doing this day. Tears rolled down her cheek as she sang quietly. She wanted to be with him so much, but knew that while she was here she would not even get to see him. she cried herself to sleep again that night.

Every day became the same for the group. Whipped awake, hearded to the mines, lunch, free time, back to the mines then hearded back into thier cells where Secielia would sing them to sleep. Months passed. As she worked with her new friends she learned to understand and speek every language of the alliance and had to translate at times (when the guards left) to her friends of what was said. Little did she know that what was to come would change her life... for better or worse was something no one knew.


	2. The escape of the mind

It has been almost a full year since Secielia came to the labor camp deep within Desolace. In that time not only had she forgotten all about the troll she longed for. The Horde had attacked 15 times to try and free the captives. But all the atempts failed. Except one. The final attack on the camp caused such a uproar with the guards that the captives started to attack them as well. In the confusion Trendle and Scatscratch got bags and weapons for everyone in thier group. They handed out everything, but as they went to Secielia they stopped in thier tracks. Lying lifeless on the ground were 3 dwarves and in her hand was a bloody two-handed battle-axe. She was breathing heavily. She kicked one of the dead bodies and turned towards the two rogues. her eyes were glazed over and it was as if she couldn't see them.

Trendle stood as still as he could not knowing what to exspect. Scatscratch tried to do the same... But sneezed. Secielia's attention snapped to him very quickly. She tightened the grip on the axe as she stepped towards the poor troll.

"SECIELIA! Stop! He be on our side!" Kazijin yelled to her. almost instanly she turned towards him and charged. He put up a shield just as she swung at him. "Secielia! Please calm down! Don't be like da Grimtotem tribe! Please calm down! How would you feel if you killed me or any other member of da horde?"

She grew more enraged at the mention of the Grimtotem tribe... However, at the mention of killing

Kazijin himself she calmed down a little. Her voice shook as she spoke. "Kazi... jin... I... want to ...live..."

"Den calm down and we be getting you outa here."

"..." she passed out at that point. Kazijin waved the rogues over to him and the 3 of them started towards the exit. Kazijin then remembered something...

"Where be Mongalo?"

"He fell in battle." Scatscratch stated. "He is with his pet now. Lets find him and give him a proper burrial" the other two nodded in agreement.

Trendle carried the passed out Secielia, Scatscratch found and carried the lifeless Mongalo, and Kazijin led the way out carring everything else. Once outside, they started for the Shadowprey Village.

As they entered Shadowprey the guards there helped them to the inn. The two rogues then carried Mongalo to the graveyard and burried him, wishing him luck in the next life. In the Inn the Guards and Kazijin had a hard time tring to remove the axe from Secielia's hand. Finaly it came free and the innkeeper shooed the men out and took her upstairs to clean her off. Days passed as Secielia slept silently and unmoving. Kazijin continued to pase the ground outside of the Inn as he waited for his friend to wake up. The rogue brothers Trendle and Scatscratch just sat at the dock fishing to pass the time. They were all worried about her. Secielia however was in a dream that seemed that she couldn't get out of.

Seci's Dream

A pure black male Tauren stood before her looking down at her sadly. Shaking his head at her. This tauren was Maur Grimtotem.

"You have done so much my daughter. Your friends need you now more than ever. you must pull through this. If you do not then you will leave him behind and broken." as he said this an image of Kazijin, Trendle, and Scatscratch carelessly rushing into battle was shown to her. As she watched the image all three were slain by a Tyrant Devilsaur in one of the distant lands.

Horrafied she looked away. "How can i get out of this? I don't want them to die... I don't want to die... I want to see him again! Father! PLEASE! Tell me what i must do!" she cried and dropped to her knees. Looking up at Maur, she watched him quietly. Behind him was her friend's images getting killed over and over. Tears rolled down her dust-covered cheeks.

Maur took off the headpice he had on and handed it to her. As she reached out for it he spoke. "When you take this put it on. You will wake up and find it on your head. This will keep the curse of out tribe at bay till you find a cure. I will tell you this one thing. It is how your mother and i survived it. We had you. And became the happiest tauren in the tribe. You made us proud when your brother Arnak disapointed us. The key is to find true happyness. Find that and you can find the cure. Farewell to you my daughter." with that he gave her the headpice and faded from view.

Secielia took off her hat and put the headpice on. Almost at once she jumpped awake.

End of dream

Bolting upright her hat fell to the floor and she looked in the mirror that sat across from her. A jewel studden leather headband was on her head. Three feathers dropped down on either side of her face. Her fur was clean and her scars shown proudly like battlescars on a worrior. Finding all her things in the room with her and her mended armor and tabord she puts everything on. She picks up her staff in one hand and the stolen battle-axe in the other and walked out of the inn. As she took a step off of the stairway the rogues from the dock yelled and she turned to them in pure anger and rage.

Kazijin ashured Sceielia that the two trolls would be delt with. He stormed over there to deal with the two brothers. She grinned at the priest as she watched him move to the dock, her rage forgoten. Her black fur had a nice shine to it in the sun. She walked to the weapon seller and sold her staff. She traided in the battle-axe in for a better one, and bowed to the Axe Crafter and walked towards the entrance of the town.

Meanwhile, Kazijin beat the crap out of the rogues for thier constant fling of insults at Secielia and any other Tauren they saw.


	3. A New Path Found

_**Review Shout Outs:**_

**Sarisb**- Thanks for reviewing. I don't plan on discontinuing this. And I am honored that you like it so much.

The young shamaness strapped her axe to her back and looked over the land. She let out a heavy sigh and turned back into the town. Secielia started to walk towards the dock and to her friends. She laughed at the two rogues as they rubbed the bruises they had received from the priest. She hugged all three of them then promptly thumped both rogues on the back of the head for calling her names, grinning the entire time.

"It be good you be doing better." Kazijin stated with a warm smile.

"Yeah… But did you have to hit us?" Grumbled Trendle.

"Well don't call me a cow and I won't hit you again." The tauren laughed. Both rogues glared at her but smiled at her just the same.

By the time the sun started to set the group sat on the dock watching it sink. They had talked about where to go from there. The rogue brothers decided to go back home in Orgrimmar, while Kazijin decided to travel the world again. Secielia was the only one that was undecided. She sat silent while watching the sun's fading rays lick the water. She continued to sit on the dock long after the three trolls went into the inn to sleep.

"Father I will do you proud," she whispered into the wind and stood. "But if I keep the Grimtotem name I will not be trusted."

"I grant you a swift change my daughter…" A soft voice came in reply on the wind.

Kazijin had awoken and looked out of the window. His eyes grew wide as he watched the moon's rays engulf the shamaness. When the light faded away from her she had changed some. Her fur was still dark but was no longer black. It was a dark brown. Everything else had stayed the same. The priest rushed out of the inn and down to the docks to see her.

"Secielia?" he asked almost timidly.

She turned to him and smiled sadly. "Don't call me Secielia any more." She stated softly. "I am now Shogecka Blackhoof. Secielia Grimtotem still lives, but is now an unknown entity." Her voice was soft but sad. The priest nodded.

"You will be missed, Seci…Shogecka. I bid you farewell. I hope our paths cross again one day." He whispered to her and pulled the shamaness into a tight hug. She returned the embrace. When he released her she took the form of a ghost wolf and let out a sad howl. He knelt before her and placed a kiss on the top of the wolf's head then he stood and moved to let her pass. The wolf took off up the hill towards the edge of the town. She stopped and turned to face the distant troll.

"_We will meet again my friend. I will see to it._" She said softly. The wind carried her voice to the priest as she took off out of the town and out of sight.

--------- Several Years Later ---------

A loud crash sounded in The Un'Goro Crater. It was the seventh Devilsaur that had fallen to the axe of the young tauren shamaness. Skinning knife in hand, Shogecka proceeded to skin the mighty beast. She whipped the sweat from her brow when she finished with the task. The Devilsaur leather she had obtained was what she needed for her Tribal Leatherworking. Her days as an alchemist were long since forgotten. The friends she knew never recognized her when she visited Orgrimmar. It was just as well. They seemed to be doing just fine without her. Even Kazijin was doing fine. He had a wife now. This pleased her. Her friends were doing wonderfully.

"They will never forget me, but they do not need to know I am around." She said softly to the female troll that stood next to her. "Come Mayjin. Your lessons will continue." The troll nodded and followed the elder shamaness into the form of ghost wolf. Together the two wolves moved out of the great Horde city.

Author's Notes:

As you review, tell me what you want to see next. If you want your WoW character in this, E-mail me with a description of said character and what their personality is like. I will give your character full credit to you. Horde or Alliance, it doesn't matter. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Had horrible case of writer's block! . So just R&R and tell me what you like and what you don't.

The characters I'm adding in now are all played by me. Shogecka, Mayjin, Numair, and Yinyang are all on the Spirestone PvP server. Log on as say hello if you want to. All 4 are horde just so you know.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note!

OMG! I just re read this story. Oh the horror of spelling and grammar errors.. The lack of detail… and so on. This is just a small note to those that watch me to let you know that if you liked this story and even if you didn't I am going to REDO this story! It desperately needs the revamp.

And don't worry I will not forget my other stories. Well… the ones I have not discontinued anyway. *grins* they will be updated in the next few months. My muse has finally returned. I just have to get rid or the lazy bug.

Thank you for your patients with me!

~Star


End file.
